


Honest

by casuallyconfused



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gets a little suggestive, Josie is weirdly smooth, Penelope is super gay, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyconfused/pseuds/casuallyconfused
Summary: Soulmate AU where you are can’t lie to your soulmate. Penelope realizes that her soulmate is Josie and asks her increasingly more personal and suggestive questions until Josie realizes that they are definitely soulmates.





	Honest

When Mother Nature decided to thank the witches for keeping the balance by giving them soulmates, there were mixed reactions across the board. The werewolves had mating but that was caused by the wolf instincts that they harbored, and they felt like their connection to their mate was more pure than this soulmate thing given to the witches. And the vampires were upset that they didn’t have someone of the sort to share their lives with. But it was the witches who really did not approve because as they soon discovered, upon touching your soulmate you lost the ability to lie to them completely. Most witches thought this was a powerful and helpful tool in a relationship while others viewed it as an invasion of privacy and detrimental.

Penelope was six when she decided that she never wanted to meet her soulmate. Her parents had met when they were young, everyone knew them as High School sweethearts and always talked about how lucky they were to have found their other half so early. This didn’t stop them from the arguments and resentment that accompanied the fact that they had only ever known each other. On Penelope’s sixth birthday, her father sat her down and explained how soulmates worked and she was so excited to learn that Mother Nature had crafted someone who was made just for her to love. This optimism was brief however when later that night her mother left. Packed up all of her things and left her soulmate and daughter alone. It was then, as she heard her father sobbing across the hall and crying out to a God he didn’t even believe in that she made her choice. She didn’t want a soulmate, not one like her mom who could just up and leave the family that she built.

From that day on Penelope was known as the most honest person in her whole town. She learned to make her lies feel like the truth and never looked back. After all, how are you supposed to know who your soulmate is if you never lie? 

This served to be an excellent strategy right up until she transferred to the Salvatore school and her dreams were crushed.

It was Penelope’s first day at the new boarding school that her dad was sending her to, and she was not happy about moving from the only home she had ever known to the middle of nowhere. But her father accepted a job in Europe somewhere and didn’t trust her to not blow something up again like at the last school so he drove her to the bus station and dropped her off.

“Look sweetie, I know you don’t want to go here and you probably hate me right now but this is for the best, okay? This school has state of the art security systems and one of the highest college acceptance ratings I’ve seen at any supernatural school. I love you and I will call you as soon as I get to the airport.” Her father said gently, leaving no room for arguments.

Penelope sighs. She knows that she hasn’t made things easy on him, always getting in trouble for talking back and getting into fights. He’s had to play the role of two parents and she’s not being fair to him.

“Yeah I love you too dad be safe.” she sighs knowing that her dad is doing the best that he can.

She steps out of the car and sees another boy waiting at the bus stop and goes to sit next to him on the steps. He looks pale and tense, like everything is too much for him. He’s carrying a duffel bag that looks to be stuffed with everything this boy has ever owned.

“So, what’s your deal man? Are you a tweaker or do you just always look like you’ve been homeless for a couple months?” Penelope remarks curiously.

“That’s one hell of a way to introduce yourself to a stranger don’t you think? Quite a bit rude if you ask me, and I’ve only been homeless for two weeks thank you very much. The boy says indignantly. 

“Alright, alright you got me there.” Penelope says while putting her hands up apologetically. “My name is Penelope Park, and I like your attitude. We should be friends.”

The boy looks at her in disbelief. “Wait, so first you’re gonna tell me that I look like a homeless drug dealer, and then you’re gonna tell me to be your friend? My name is MG, and I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship.”

The van finally arrives and the two realize that they are headed to the same place then proceed to spend the whole hour long ride to the school heatedly arguing over who would win in a fight between Wonder Woman and Thor.

When they finally reach the school, Penelope hops out of the car in a hurry to find where she would be sleeping so she could pass out. “Hurry up nerd, I’m not walking in alone, let’s go!” she yells over her shoulder to MG while putting her backpack onto her shoulders. She glances toward the school and freezes, arm outstretched holding on of the straps. 

“Hey um, I’m kinda new to this whole supernatural thing, like I didn’t know vampires were real until today so this might sound a bit dumb but, angels definitely are not real right?” She asks MG in disbelief.

“No, definitely not that I know of, why?”

“Well don’t look now but there’s a tall brunette standing up by the door into the school and I swear on my mother’s grave that she’s gotta be an angel.” Penelope says dazedly.

MG shoots his head toward the school immediately, hitting his head on the roof of the car and falling right out of the van in a heap. Penelope breaks out of her trance and immediately keels over into a fit of laughter that lasts for a solid minute before she holds a hand out to the poor embarrassed boy and pulls him off the ground. 

They start heading back to the school giggling along the way when MG turns to Penelope and says, “I mean you’re right that girl is seriously cute but the angelic one has to be the blonde standing next to her, hands down.”

“I thought you vamps were supposed to have good eyes, do you need to borrow my glasses for a minute cause you must be having problems with your eyes.” Penelope says and then goes still in shock whispering to MG, “dude, the angel girl is coming right toward us, be cool.”

Penelope watches the girl walk up to them in awe. She has to be the prettiest girl she has ever seen, she thinks to herself as the girl approaches.

“Hi, my name is Josie, and this is my sister Lizzie, we will be giving y’all a tour around the school today. I’m glad y’all chose this school, we love having new people around here.” the angelic stranger says while shaking the new students’ hands.

Penelope was speechless, this beautiful girl was touching her and she didn’t know what to do with that information. She could feel the sparks race from her fingertips to her brain and only barely registered MG introducing the both of them and asking what time supper was going to be. She was too busy staring at the place where Josie’s skin had touched hers.

The blonde twin that Penelope couldn’t remember the name of, took MG in the direction of the dining hall, leaving the angel with Penelope.

“So, is there anything you’d like to see first on our tour?” Josie asked Penelope 

“You’re the expert, why don’t you just show me what you think I’ll need, and I’ll let you know if I need any extra information at the end?” 

“That definitely works for me.” Josie says while taking off into the school.

Penelope scrambles to catch up and bumps into Josie accidentally from behind. She would have fell but Josie catches her smoothly.

“Whoa there sweetie, we can’t have you falling for me just yet.” Josie says.  
Josie winks at her and continues with the tour like that was an everyday occasion. Penelope was starstruck, she could feel herself melting into a blushing puddle. She manages to keep quiet for the rest of the tour until they get to her room. 

“So, this concludes the tour then, huh?” Penelope asks, disappointment laced throughout her voice. “Do you think I could invite you in for a bit, we could share the cookies I brought with and watch a movie maybe?”

“I mean you had me at cookies honestly, what kind do you have?” Josie asks excitedly.

They enter Penelope’s room and sit facing each other on the floor. Penelope can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she pulls the cookies out of her backpack carefully. “These are actually my favorite kind of cookies, me and my mom used to make these together. Trust me, lemon cookies are where it’s at. You’ll have just one taste and won’t be able to forget them.” She babbles on nervously.

“Wait, used to? What happened? Did y’all just stop making cookies together one day?” Josie asks sweetly

Penelope prepares the half-lie that she’s told so many times. Ever since she left she started telling people that her mom died when she was six. She told this lie so many times that it began to feel like the truth, and as she prepares to recount the fake story for another time. She opens her mouth and hears herself say, “No actually, my mother left my dad and I on my sixth birthday and never once looked back, so it didn’t leave much time for cookies.”

What the hell? Why on Earth would she tell this stranger something that she has never told anyone ever before? There’s no way that the only lie I’ve told since I was six didn’t just come out of my mouth. She plays it off, like she didn’t just tell a beautiful girl about the most painful moment of her life.

Then her dad’s words about soulmates come back to her, “Pen, when you find your soulmate it will be the most confusing moment of your life because for one thing you’ll tell them something you one hundred percent did not mean to, but on the other hand you can tell that it’s safe. You just know, that the words you say to each other will stay between the two of you and it’s a beautiful feeling.” But then she remembers the way that her father cried and retreated inside of himself after her mother took off and she needs to be as far away from this girl as she can be.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I had no idea, Penelope.” Josie says.

“Uhh, yeah no it’s all good. I just am kind of tired from the trip up so… you can take the cookies with and eat them but, I think I’m gonna get some sleep before tomorrow if that’s okay with you?” Penelope asks timidly

“Of course, yeah I’ll just take these and go then! See you in the morning!

Penelope watches the door shut behind Josie and checks her phone for the first time since arriving at the school and notices the multiple missed text messages and fourteen missed calls from her dad and cusses before calling him back immediately.

He picks up on the first ring and starts out the call yelling, “Are you kidding me Penelope? Fourteen calls? And you couldn’t even pick up one to let me know that you made it to the school without being killed? Wait are you crying? Honey I’m sorry I’m not really that mad at you I was just worried you know that. Are you okay?” 

“Dad, it happened.” Penelope mumbled through the tears she didn’t even realize she was crying.

“What happened? Penelope, are you okay? I need to know.” 

“I-I don’t know. I found her, my soulmate. Dad what am I supposed to do?” 

“You did?” he exclaimed excitedly. “How do you know? What does she look like? I’m so happy for you Pen!”

“What? I don’t understand, why are you so happy about this? What if she leaves me just like mom left you?”

“Oh no, no listen to me right now. I am not going to let you ignore this just because of what your mother did. That was her choice and it hurt me of course but I don’t regret for a second, any of the time that we spent together. I loved your mom more than anything, hell I still do, and if I got the chance to go back in time I wouldn’t change a single thing. You can’t live your life scared that something will go wrong, you’ll never be happy. So, yes I’m happy for you and I’m excited that my favorite girl has found someone to love. Now tell me about this girl.” he explained passionately now on the verge of tears himself.

“Okay, I got you dad. You’re right.So, her name is Josie and i swear she’s an angel. She makes me feel like this brightness inside of me that I haven’t ever felt before in my life. And you should see the way the world stops when she smiles it’s amazing and I don’t even know her that well yet.” Penelope gushes.

They move on to talk about his flight and her new friend before ultimately calling it a night. Penelope looks up to the ceiling and wonders if Josie knows that they are soulmates. “She has to know,” she thinks, “Josie can’t be that flirty and shameless with everyone.”

Josie definitely is that way with everyone. It has been one week at the school and Penelope has witnessed exactly how Josie is naturally flirty and nice to everyone at the school. Penelope wants to tell the other girl about their status as soulmates but decides to have a little bit of fun with it while she still can. 

She decides that she’s going to get Josie to realize that they are soulmates by asking her questions that she will most likely want to lie about. She decides today is the day to start her plan and walks into their shared magical history class with a purpose. Penelope bypasses her normal seat and plops down next to Josie and decides to start easily, asking her how she feels about pickup lines.

“Well, if we’re being honest I love pickup lines, they’re so cute and funny.” Josie says.

“In that case, I know you're super busy today, but do you think you can add me to your to-do list?” Penelope asks confidently and winks toward Josie.

“Hmm I’m real sorry sweetie but I don’t think I can, I only put things on my to-do list if I think it’ll be a challenge to do them. But you, I think you would be real easy for me.” Josie says lowly while twitching up one eyebrow.

“Oh, umm okay then I’ll keep that in mind.” Penelope replies, voice cracking.

She rushes back to her seat, face flushed and ready to abandon this whole plan. Obviously, Josie is much more brazen than she had originally thought and she was going to need some moral support if she really intended to carry out this plan.

After the class ends, Penelope sprints out of the room and heads toward the library where she knows MG will be. After she spots him she flags him over and lays out her plan. 

“First of all, ayyy you found your soulmate that’s crazy! I’m really happy for you, especially now that this could get me an in with that hot blonde. Second, this is a boss ass plan and I support you one hundred percent. What do you need my help with exactly?” Mg says happily.

“I don’t really know, I guess I just wanted to tell someone and you’re my best bud so it made sense. Alright, plan: seduce my future wife, is a go!” 

MG laughs to himself as Penelope sprints off toward the direction of her next class that she’s already ten minutes late to. 

The next attempt to enact the plan came the next day at lunch when Penelope decides to step up her game. She saunters over to where Josie is sitting with her annoying sister, and Penelope asks Josie if she would like to accompany her to the party that was being thrown in the forest that night. She intended to make a follow up comment along the lines of, “and then maybe we could head back to my room and I could finally figure out what those lips of yours taste like.” 

However before she could, the blonde bitch interrupted her and said that they were busy tonight.

Penelope turned toward the less important twin and while raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms said, “Actually i’m so sorry, what’s your name again? Macie, right? Well, Macie I actually was not talking to you so if you could let Josie answer for herself that would be great thanks.” 

Lizzie gets up and storms away to the relief of Penelope. Josie gets up immediately to follow after the melodramatic girl.

“Sorry Penelope, but I can’t tonight. Maybe next time okay?” Josie says sweetly while smiling at Penelope.

Penelope huffs and shuffles back to her usual spot next the MG in defeat. For the next week, Josie avoids Penelope at any cost.

Finally, one day in their shared class, the teacher assigned a partner project. Penelope asked if they could choose their partners and once the teacher answered yes she immediately claims Josie as her own. When the class breaks up into the chosen partnerships, Penelope makes her way to Josie and asks if she can have a seat. 

Without looking up Josie responds, “Sure, and I mean if you ever wanted you could have a seat on my face anytime.” 

She immediately whips her head up, eyes wide and face flushed. 

“I uh I mean-” she stammers.

“I mean if you’re offering, I wouldn’t object. Do you think about me sitting on your face a lot Jojo?” Penelope whispers dangerously close to Josie’s ear.

“Oh definitely, I use the image to get myself off all the time.” Josie says and if possible gets even redder. 

Penelope can see the minute Josie realizes and starts giggling uncontrollably.

“You knew didn’t you? You knew we were soulmates and didn’t say anything? That’s a hoe move right there Penny.” Josie says while laughing self consciously.  
“I just wanted to have a little fun with it J. I didn’t mean anything bad by it I promise. I’m so glad you finally figured it out. It means I can finally do this.” Penelope says happily.

She leans in slowly and kisses Josie like her life depends on it, like it is simultaneously their first and last kiss.


End file.
